doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Estefanía Bello
Caracas, Venezuela |defuncion = |lugar_defuncion = |causa = |familiares = |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje |nacionalidad = Venezolano |primera_aparicion |última_aparicion |ingreso_doblaje = Mayo de 2018 ( ) |salida_doblaje = |voz = |medios = |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activa |demo = |facebook = |instagram = stephbelloy |twitter =estefaniabello |youtube = }}Estefanía Bello es una actriz de doblaje y voice over venezolana egresada del curso de doblaje profesional dictado por Renzo Jiménez y Marisol Durán. Debutó en el estudio Main Post en mayo de 2018. Avezul_2.png|Avezul de El Mundo de Rosie (a partir de la 3ra temp.). Jessica-rick-and-morty-99.jpg|Jessica de Rick y Morty a partir de la 4ta temporada. Caitlin-1.jpg|Caitlin de Jingle Kids. Anna-2.png|Anna de Swipe (Anna Hutchison). Xia_Dong.png|Xia Dong de Nirvana in Fire. 'Filmografía' Series Animadas *DinoCore – Ted / Voces adicionales (3ra temp.) *El Mundo de Rosie – Avezul (3ra y 4ta temp.) *Jingle Kids – Caitlin ''' *Rick y Morty - Jessica (4ta temp.) '''Series de TV *Alerta Cobra – Voces adicionales (temp. 23) *Colisión – Alice *Comisario Montalbano – Anna (ep. 2) / Michela (ep. 9) / Voces adicionales *Jack Irish – Lakshmi Agarwal / Voces adicionales (2da temp.) *La Mansión – Antonié (2da temp.) / Voces adicionales *Ray Donovan – Sandy Gagic (6ta temp.) / Voces adicionales *Transferts – Voces adicionales *When We Go to War – Violet Series Reality *All-Star Halloween Spectacular – Voces adicionales *Belleza XL – Voces adicionales *Campeonato de Reposteros: Fiestas – Maddie Carlos (3ra temp.) *Delicias de la Playa con Katie Lee – Voces adicionales *Design with the Other 90 Percent – Voces adicionales *Dra. K: Animales Exóticos – Voces adicionales (5ta y 6ta temp.) *Dr. Oakley, Yukon Vet – Sidney Campbell / Stefanie Jenkins (6ta temp.) *Guerra de Pasteles – Voces adicionales (4ta temp.) *Las reinas del Shopping – Mylène / Marine / Tania / Voces adicionales *Magnifique – Voces adicionales *MotorWeek – Stephanie Hart (a partir de la temp. 38) *New Canadians – Voces adicionales *Pequeños Reposteros – Voces adicionales *Rocky Mountain Animal Rescue – Mandy Dunbar / Voces adicionales *Rutas Parrilleras – Voces adicionales *Stories from the Vaults – Shannon / Voces adicionales (2da temp.) *The Kitchen – Katherine Alford / Voces adicionales *Video Fashion Designers – Voces adicionales *Video Fashion Models – Voces adicionales *Video Fashion News – Voces adicionales Películas *Amanda & Jack Go Glamping – Caroline / Voces adicionales *Asesinato en Maussane – Maëlys Autiero / Voces adicionales *Asesinato en Somme – Voces adicionales *Barracuda – Sinaloa *Cerco de sangre – Missy ''' *Crime à Aigues-Mortes – Clémentine Garcia / Voces adicionales *Daddy Cool – Voces adicionales *Dreamland – Brittany *El círculo – Sabine (Elvy Yost) / Voces adicionales *El Valle de las Mentiras – Voces adicionales *Kristen – Christine *La Gran Victoria – Pedrito *Las Amigas de Ágata – Voces adicionales *Paddington 2 (Doblaje venezolano) – Voces adicionales *Sleepwalker – Dawn *Swipe - '''Anna (Anna Hutchison) *Twin Betrayal – Voces adicionales *Una Profesora un Tanto Loca – Voces adicionales 'Documentales ' *El Traje Nuevo del Emperador – Vicky *Niños en el Frente de Guerra – Voces adicionales Docuseries *Fronteras Inexploradas – Voces adicionales *Historias de Ultratumba – Voces adicionales (3ra y 4ta temp.) *Le Jardin Extraordinaire: Madagascar, l'île des lémuriens – Leslie Wilmet *Los Archivos del FBI – Voces adicionales (a partir de la 2da temp.) Dramas Chinos * Nirvana en llamas – Xia Dong / Voces adicionales Telenovelas Filipinas *Dulce Venganza – Sydney (a partir del ep. 96) / Voces adicionales Empresas y estudios de doblaje *AGP Producciones *Estudios Backstage *Main Post *Sonoclips Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Venezuela Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010